A Home to Return to
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: What if the Clone Wars was happening right now and we didn't know about it? What if a Jedi Master crashed on our planet after an attack? {One Shot}


**Ever since I was a kid I've loved Star Wars and I've been planning on doing since I first started writing on this site years ago. So I hope that you all enjoy it!**

 **Star Wars is the sole and exclusive property of Lucasfilm Limited.**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of his alarm going off David Hawkins groaned as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. It was simply another day to him as slowly grabbed hold of his crutch. Placing it under his right arm he slowly walked towards his bathroom to wash himself.

After a quick wash and shower David looked into his bathroom's mirror after he washed his face. With the water slowly dripping off his face David sighed before drying his face with a towel.

As he put on his prosthetic right leg he groaned due to his own tiredness before leaving his bedroom. It had been three months since the sudden death of his parents and living alone with the duty of taking over his father's farm and it was now starting to take it's toll on the twenty six year old.

It was around 6am when David left his house and into the Northern Irish countryside as he walked down to the Barn to let his Sheep out into the adjacent field.

But as he walked outside a bright light flashed as a huge fireball flew over the house and barn as it crashed into one of his farm's fields. "What the hell was that?" David asked out loud to no one.

His curiosity took him over to where this fireball had landed and he could see a large metallic object but part of this object appeared to be glass.

Moving towards the glass he looked inside of the object and he could see what looked like a body inside. The body inside appeared to be covered in what he guessed was blood. In a moment of panic for this mysterious person he started to kick at the glass with his prosthetic leg hoping it would break but the glass proved to be tough enough to take the damage.

"Jesus... Would... You... Just... Fucking... Break already!" David grunted out in anger before a panel shattered. With an entrance into the ship David got inside to slowly and carefully pull the body out of what he now assumed was a spaceship.

Getting a better look at the body he now knew this person wasn't human due to the body's light blue skin colour and what appeared to be two tentacles growing from the back of it's head. "Jesus..." David cursed under his breath. He was lost for words but when the alien coughed he knew it was still alive and he had to do something. "I must be crazy about doing this.."

Carrying the alien bridal style David rushed back into his home and laid the body down on his parent's old bed. He picked up the phone to call for a doctor but stopped for a moment when he realised something. This body was an alien if work got out that there was contact with race of being their could be wide spreed panic.

David then decided he would have to try and care for this alien himself. Picking up some alcohol he had downstairs David rubbed some of the vodka on a cloth as started to rub the area around the aliens wounds.

The alien started to groan in pain as the vodka caused a burning sensation to the exposed wound. "Sorry but I haven't got any other kind of disinfectant here and I can't leave you for long otherwise you might go and bleed out on me. I know it hurts like hell, but bare with it for the moment." David softly spoke to the alien as continued to clean it's wounds.

After around ten or so minutes David finished wrapping the wounds in bandages. He sat back on his father's bedroom chair and sighed. He then pulled out his rolling tobacco and made and short cigarette. Walking out to his parent's balcony overseeing the front of the house David closed the door as he watch the unconscious alien as he smoked.

As he smoked to relax David for first time got a clear look at the alien's face. What caught David by surprised was of how human this alien's face appeared to be. He would even go as far to admit if this female alien was human then she would have been easily the most stunning he had ever laid eyes on. But David knew he had other things to do as he turned his focus back towards his farmland. He knew that what ever type of spaceship crashed onto his field he would have to hide that ship so who ever drove past didn't see it.

Throwing the nearly finished cigarette to the balcony's floor David stubbed it out with his foot and got to work removing the ship from his field.

Thankfully it was still early in the morning and the sky was mostly dark as he used his tracker to dragged the ship into his barn. knowing he wouldn't be able to cover the impact crater David started to think of an idea of a cover story and settled on blaming it was a small meteor impact hitting his field.

However as much as David wanted to get back to watch over the Alien he had to continue with his work and he slowly brought his small heard of Sheep out from the farm's Barn.

But as he was about to head back into his house to check over the hopefully still unconscious alien a elderly voice called out to him. "David!"

David turned around to find one of his neighbours Alan McClean halfway up his farm's driveway. "I seen that what ever that fireball was this morning crashed into your field. It is cause much damage?"

"Yeah.. Was a bit surprised you can say haha." David tried his best to laugh off the event with Alan. "It's left a bit of a crater but I'll get someone to fill it out later on. Probably tomorrow when I've got some time to get something sorted."

"Aww no worries then. I have to say I was abit shocked when I seen her this mornin. The misses was worried about you thinking she crashed onto your home but i'll tell your fine so she'll stop worrying over ye." Alan chuckled as he spoke.

"Haha. Give Mary my thanks for worrying over me now Alan but would you like a cuppa?" David offered to his neighbor.

"Naw I'm good David, thanks though." Alan chuckled as he waved away David's offer. As he turned to leave spoke out to David one last time. "By the way, if you ever need any help filling in that meteor crater give me a shout and i'll give you a hand, no bother."

"Thanks Alan. I'll chat to you later." David smiled as he waved his neighbor goodbye before entering back into the house.

* * *

(Several minutes before)

With her body in pain Jedi Master Aayla Secura lightly groaned as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was her Starfighter falling under Separatist fire before he made a jump into hyper space.

Fully opening her eyes she could see that she was no longer in her Starfighter and someone tended to her woulds as she could see primitive bandages covering parts of her body. Slowly she tried getting out of the bed but Aayla fell as soon as she done so. It was obvious to her that this planet's gravity was much stronger that that of Coruscant. She struggled over towards the room's window hoping she would be able to recognise the planet she had crash on.

She could see clear green fields outside and a muffled sounds of machinery. She turned to face where the sound was coming from and could see her Starfighter being dragged into a large building. She could see it was heavily damaged but hopefully she could still use the ship communicator to call for help.

Making her way down stairs Aayla was about to exit from the home and make her way to her Starfighter but stopped when she heard voices outside. "Haha. Give Mary my thanks for worrying over me now Alan but would you like a cuppa?"

"They speak Basic here." Aayla though to herself out loud.

"Naw I'm good David, thanks though. By the way, if you ever need any help filling in that meteor crater give me a shout and i'll give you a hand, no bother." Aayla heard another voice speak out as it responded to the first voice.

"Meteor Crater?" Was confused by what the voice meant but her thoughts were cut short as the door she was standing near opened revealing a dark brown haired human boy. Aayla jumped backwards and activated on of her lightsabers and pointed it at him.

David was bit taken back by the sudden events as he reentered his home. Without thinking he put his hands up into the air. "Whoa now... Let's not do anything hasty. You'll reopen those wounds if you move to much..."

"Who are you, and what planet am I on?" Aayla calmly asked.

David was surprised that the alien was speaking English to him, even though it was with a French accent. He took as few seconds before he responded. "My name's David Hawkins. And the planet you're on is called Earth."

"Did you tend to my wounds? And why did you hide my ship? Are you a Separatist?" Aayla continue'd to ask calmly.

"Yes, I looked after your wounds and I hid the ship cause here on Earth we've never seen any other life outside of our own planet. If word got out that there was an alien living in my home who knows what would land here in my front door and took you away before you even got a chance to heal." David tried to answer as best as he could before he asked. "Could you please put down whatever that is you have pointed at me?.. On Earth it's not considered polite to point what I guess is a weapon at the person to cared for you."

"You didn't answer one of my questions. Are you a Separatist?"

"Listen, I've never even seen another alien before in my life so how the hell could I possibly be a fucking Separatist!" David shouted back to Aayla the anger in his voice was clear to hear. Aayla then turned off her weapon and softly apologised.

"I'm sorry." Aayla then grunted in pain as her shoulder wound began to sting. She was about to fall over to the ground but was caught by David.

"That's what happens you you try to move when you're wound isn't fully healed yet." David stated as he picked up Aayla bridal style.

"What are you doing!?" Aayla asked in a shocked tone to her voice.

"In case you forgot. You're badly injured... I'm not gonna let you strain yourself any further than you already have." David responded back to Aayla.

Aayla didn't respond back knowing that David was right what David asked her next caused her to feel slightly embarrassed. "By the way I didn't catch what your name was."

"It's Aayla. Aayla Secura." She meekly responded as David placed her back down on the bed.

David held back his laughter. "Well Aayla let me be the first to welcome you to Earth." David then walked towards the bedroom door but he turned to face her before he left. "I'll put on some food on for you now so stay put. I'll be back up in a few minutes to change your bandages."

"Thanks you David."

* * *

(One Month Later)

It had been just over a month since Aayla had landed and David was happy to see that all of her wounds had healed. They had spent the majority of the month telling each other about their respected worlds as Aayla was interested in knowing Earth's history. Almost as much as David was interested in knowing about where Aayla was from and how she came to Earth in the first place.

David had given her a rough idea of Earth's brief history but was thankful he had plenty of historical documentaries that he should Aayla as reference. Aayla on the other hand told David about the Republic and of the Jedi Order. When she first told him he didn't believe her saying such things were impossible. But when she picked him up off the ground briefly by using the Force David was quickly able to change his mind on the matter.

But when Aayla talked about the Clone Wars he could tell she wanted to get back as soon as possible to help in the Republic's efforts. But as David took the last of her bandages off he could hear Aayla sigh in relief. "Thank the Force I am fully healed."

However could clearly see that the large wounds that was on Aayla's right arm had left a long scar. "Well mostly healed, you still need to relax and not strain yourself too much. Your body still isn't used to this planet's gravity yet so don't strain yourself too much.." David responded back.

"Would it be possible for you to help take me to my ship. I would like to try and send out a message to the Republic to say I am alive and well." Aayla asked.

"I suppose it'll be worth a try to see if you might be able to send a message out... Come on." David stated as he helped Aayla out of bed.

The rain was pouring heavily outside as David puled off his jacket to help cover both of their heads to protect them from becoming wet as they made it to the barn. Once inside they could see the Starfighter that crashed. Aayla could tell that her ship took more damage in landing on this planet than from the CIS' Star Frigate cannons.

"This doesn't look hopeful." Aayla cursed her luck as she inspected the damage.

"Would it be possible for it to even turn on?" David asked not really knowing how this ship worked.

"I can try but without an R5 unit I won't be able to send out a holographic message... But maybe I can use the ship's distress beacon to call for help."

"No, don't do that." David shook his head as he closed his eyes in thought.

"What do you mean?" Aayla asked David at what he meant.

"Aayla I really want to help you get back to your Republic, but sending out a distress Beacon will only put my world into the dangers of this Clone War. From what you have told me this is Galaxy wide and the planet's humans haven't meet an extraterrestrial being... Well, other than myself of course." David chuckled before he became serious once more.

"Now If you were to send out a distress Beacon it could potentially bring a large envoy to recover you or worse, a Separatist ship could pick up the Beacon first. There would be chaos on this world if either happened. The best outcome of sending out a message and hope whoever answers is someone in the Republic.

"Understood, I agree with your concern over sending out the distress beacon but I know you're lying over your kind not coming into contact with another race of alien before. Only a few days ago I seen one on that television you have an it was clearly an Asogian. So explain that!" Aayla stated in a matter of fact manner as David sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"And as I told you when you seen it, that was a film called E.T. It wasn't real. Anyway that's beside the point... We should try sending out this message." David changed the subject as quickly as possible in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

"You're right... Here we go." Aayla then attempted to turn the Starfighter on and slowly the panels in front of her started to light up. "It's on!" Aayala shouted outwards in joy and jumped to hug David who hugged her back.

"Brilliant! What about send that message out. Which panel could tell you about it?" David asked.

"It would be this one and... It's up!" Aayla looked at the panel with wide eyes as she noticed something else. "It's also saying there is a ship nearby..."

David's face became serious for a moment as he leaned down to see the panel. "Does it say if it's a Republic or Separatist ship?"

Aayla shook her head sideways as she answered. "It doesn't say."

"Then there is only one way to find out." David stated to Aayla understanding what he meant.

"This is General Aayla Secura of the Republic army. Jedi Master of the Jedi Order does anyone read me. Please respond." Aayla spoke into the communicator as they both waited for a response.

"This is General Aayla Secura of the Republic army. Jedi Master of the Jedi Order does anyone read me. Please respond."

"This is General Aayla Secura of the Jedi Order please respond!"

"I am a General! Please respond!"

"PLEASE!"

"Please... Someone... Please..." Aayla weakly stated into the communicator as she started to cry.

Seeing Aayla in sorrow David tried his best his best to comfort her by placing his hand on her shoulder as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry Aayla... I really am sorry."

 _"This is... Of the Republic Army... Ster Aayla are you there!?"_ The static broken voice responded back causing Aayla's face to now cry tears of joy.

"Yes I'm here but I missed your name and rank, please respond. The line does not appear to be a strong connection." Aayla spoke through the communicator hoping that they would respond back and thankfully they did.

* * *

(Several parsecs away in a nearby system)

Having just finished their mission on the planet of Dantooine Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano entered their Republic Attack Cruiser's Bridge. "See Snips, didn't I tell you everything would work out just fine." Anakin stated to his padawam who rolled her eyes but smiled at her master's antics.

"General Skywalker." Anakin looked up to find his Admiral had called out for him.

"Admiral Yularen, what's wrong?"

"We've just received a transmission and... It would probably be best if you heard it.

A static filled message then played out over the ship's bridge. _"This is General Aayla Secura of the Jedi Order please respond!"_

"Master it the missing Master Secura!"

"Have you responded back to the message yet?"

 _"I am a General! Please respond!"_

"No Sir we thought it would be best if..." A Clone trooper began to speak but was cut off by Anakin.

"Not good enough. Get me a connection to her now!" Anakin shouted as he slammed his fist on a panel.

"Right away sir." The clone frantically tired to connect the message being received

 _"Please... Someone... Please..."_

"We're live now General."

"This is General Skywalker of the Republic Army! Master Aayla are you there!?"

 _"Yes I'm here but I missed your name and rank, please respond. The line does not appear to be a strong connection."_

"It's most likely down to the damage her ship took sir. I'll try to boost our signal going out but if her receiver is damaged then we might not be able to get the full message out to her." The same clone as before stated out to Anakin.

"Master Secura it's Anakin Skywalker, we hear you." Anakin stated over the communication before turned back to the clone. "Can we track where the signal is originating from?"

"I'll try to pinpoint it's location now sir, keep the connection going to more time I have the better rate of success."

* * *

(Earth)

 _"Maste... Kin Skywalk... we hear you."_

"Kin Skywalk?" David asked out loud about the name he heard but Aayla seemed to be delighted back upon hearing the name.

"General Skywalker!"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he's the former padawan of a dear friend Master Kenobi." Aayla informed David before using the communicator once more. "General Skywalker... It's so good to hear you again."

 _"Is this better?"_

"Yes we can hear you clearly now. I crash on a planet called Earth. It has not been into contact with the rest of the Galaxy. I'm currently being accommodated by one of the planet's locals... Are you able to track my signal?"

 _"We believe so but the signal is weak but barely traceable. It appears you are roughly 14 parsecs away from our location."_

"How far away is a parsec?" David asked over communicator.

 _"Is this one of the local inhabitants? His Galactic Basic is incredible for someone taught in only a month."_

"What!?" David shouted in mock anger over the communicator as Aayla was heard in the background laughing.

"Yes General Skywalker this is David Hawkins he has been taking care of me over the last month. And Basic is only one of their many native tongues although they call it English on this planet."

 _"Amazing... I just got word we're located the origin of your signal. It appears to be between Dantooine and Birgis. But with out an exact location we won't be able to make a hyperspace jump. But should be in your location with in a few hours."_

"That is the best news I have heard in quite a long time General Skywalker, I'll see you soon."

 _"Master Secura. We will need your location to constantly show in order to have a better change of getting you location on the planet once me and my Padawan arrive. Is it possible for your ship to maintain that power for that time?"_

"This is David, I'll hook it up with something to try and keep the power going. Oh and if it is possible try to make your entrance into the planet an unnoticed one. If the truth got the this planet's population that their is alien life outside of our own planet then it could be a world wide disaster here."

 _"Thank you David and understood. We'll be seeing you soon."_ General Skywalker stated as he ended the communication on his end leaving the communicator silent.

"How do you plan on keeping the power running on the starfighter?" Aayla asked David interested in knowing what he planned.

"Call me crazy but.. You think a car battery would help keep an interstellar ship running." David smirked as he looked at Aayla who held back her laughter.

"No.. It doubt that."

"Ahh worth a shot at least. I'll try to connect it to a back up generator the old man bought a few years ago. It runs on diesel but it should at least help slow down the drainage enough to hopefully last a little while longer."

* * *

Later that evening David and Aayla were sat down for the dinner David had prepared. However Aayla could tell David had a lot on his mind as he barely touched his food. She decided to ask what was wrong. "Are you okay David. Something seems to be troubling you. You've not eaten much."

David was caught out of his trance as he looked up to see a concerned Aayla. "Yeah... I'm just thinking that it's going to be a lot more quiet once you're gone... I honestly think you coming here was a blessing."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told you this but... A few weeks before you arrived I wasn't living here. My parents were until they both passed away after an accident. With no one to look after the farm I decided to do it. I couldn't sell the farm... Too many memories of this place."

"I'm sorry for your loss David. Parents are always the ones we miss the most." David seen Aayla facial expression change into one of sadness.

"Are your parent's gone as well?" David asked.

"I honestly don't know. When the Jedi Order discovered me as a child on Ryloth I haven't seen them since. But if they have passed then they will be near me as they would have become part of the Force."

"I suppose my Ole Bird and Old Man will be with you then." David joked causing Aayla to smile back at him.

"And with you... Don't forget what I said to you. The Force is what makes the Galaxy what it is. Without it there is no life or death. The Forces always creates perfect balance."

"Thank you Aayla..." David smiled back at the Jedi Master.

"No... It should really be me thanking you. You healed my wounds, you cared for me and you have done all this when you didn't need to. You will always have my thanks for this." Aayla serenely spoke to David.

David smiled back as Aayla spoke but she cut him off by what she said next. "You... You can always come with me if you'd like."

"What?" David softly asked.

"I know it might not seem as much of a repayment but if I could show you the Galaxy in which we live in, you'll be able to experience what no other human in this world has." Aayla couldn't look at David as she spoke.

"I don't need to experience the Galaxy. And you don't need to thank me. My mother always said when we were kids. Showing kindness to someone will bring out the kindness in them."

"It's just a shame of being brought up in this country. There is so much hatred we have for one another just simply down to which religion you follow. That's why I decided to leave that behind. I didn't want to feel that same way.. And when I seen you in that ship I knew I had to do something other wise..." David was cut off by Aayla

"You don't have to say any more. It's possible but, if you were born elsewhere in the Galaxy I think you would've been a wise Jedi..." Aayla smiled as she finished. Dacid was about to respond but the sound of a star ship's engine could be heard from outside.

"Is that them?" David asked with a slightly sad tone to his voice. Aayla stood up to check but her eyes went wide with horror as she seen the ship outside of the home's window.

"No it's a Separatist lander that's just dropped off a MTT. How did they get here!?" Aayla stated in shock.

"What!?" David shouted in shock and horror. He quickly pulled out his phone and checked the news and found that there had been reported sightings all over the world of a robotic alien invasion. "This is bad... It's global."

"How could this have happened?"

"They must have been tracking the signal as well!" David quickly stood up and asked Aayla as he grabbed his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun. "Think this'll cause a dent in those buckets?"

"Where did you get that?" Aayla asked.

"I bought it after my time with the Irish Army Ranger Wing."

"You were a soldier?"

"Honorably discharged. So you can say retired, my seven years were done two years ago. I'll explain later now we should get ready to counter."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Somethings, are best forgotten... Now this MMT thing or whatever, how many are we talking?" David asked.

"Around 110-120 B1 Battle Droids." Aayla informed David as he moved up to the window and watched the MTT's hatch open.

"Fuck this is bad..." David stated as he hid back under the window. "Do they have any weaknesses"

"Three. Their power cell on the back along with their neck and torso." Aayla informed David showing him she had her twin lightsabers in hand.

"Do they have night vision? Can they heat sense?"

"No, their vision is nearly the same as our vision."

"Good." David stated as he threw Aayla a black coat as he put one on himself. "Let's go." They both quickly exited out the house's back door.

* * *

(Outside)

The large number of droids arrived outside of the Farm's house as one of the regular troops spoke to the Command Droid.

"Sure it appears that the signal we were tracking is coming from that building over there."

"You six, go an check it out."

"Roger Roger."

The six Droids then walked over towards the barn as the door seemed to slowly open by itself.

Inside David moved away from the door and started to open the pens that held the sheep releasing them. He fired off single shot into the air causing the sheep to stampede out the barn's door.

"What was that noise?"

"Sir! Lifeforms!" One of the Droids shout to his Commander.

"They're small things."

"Ah stop that." One Droids shouted out as a ram bashed it's head onto the Droid's leg.

Soon the rest done the same as the six Droids became overwhelmed by the number of scared sheep.

"Blast them!" The Commander shouted out allowing his droids to kill the oncoming stampede .

As the droid's fired David and Aayla watched from the shadows. "They're not the smartest, are they." David dryly stated in anger.

"Yes but they outnumber our clone army almost 100 to 1." Aayla informed David.

David watched the Droids in silence as he thought of a plan. With the rain slowly starting the stop he knew their wouldn't be much noise cover for them. "I have an idea but... You're not gonna like it."

"Why did I just get a bad feeling about your plan?"

Meanwhile the droids has finally managed to finish off the last of the remaining sheep. "That the last one sir."

"Alright now spread out and see if you can find any more lifeforms." The Droid Commander ordered but before the battle droids moved out a voice shouted out to them.

"Hey!" David shouted out as he walked out of the shadows towards the droids. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing killing my sheep? HUH?!"

"Sir, uh mm another life form."

"I can see that!"

"I asked you a fucking question! What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" David shouted back this time he pointed his shotgun at one of the Droids.

"Sir he's armed." All of the Droids then pointed their weapons directly towards David.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The Droid Commander ordered out as the droids slowly lowered their weapons. However David kept his aimed and ready.

"Now answer my fucking question." David growled out as he stared at the Commander.

"Sir we're here to gather information over an outbound transmission that was sent from roughly this location. Do you have any information over this transmission?"

"No, now get the fuck of my land!"

"Sir, I'm only following my orders."

"Well... Follow this!" David shouted as the sound of two lightsabers activating came from behind the Droids.

"Sir it's the missing Jedi!"

"FI..." The Commander was about to shout out but David shot it's power cell causing the Droid to shut down. Some of the droids then fired off at David who quickly ran into the shadows.

"Shit." David looked at his right arm and seen that one of the blaster round grazed his left arm. "Considering the amount they fired at me, they can't aim for shit."

Meanwhile Aayla was quickly lowering the number of the Droids as he effortlessly cut through their numbers. David then appeared beside her as he covered he back. "You got hit." Aayla stated as she seen the burn marks on David's arm.

"It's a scratch! Keep your eye on the buckets in front!" David shouted back as the pair quickly finished off the last droid.

"That seems to be the last of them..."

"Agreed." Aayla sadly agreed with David who looked at her with concern.

"You alright?" David asked.

"No... I have brought the Separatists to your home. And I have forced you to sacrifice your lively hood."

"Alright stop." David cut Aayla off as she looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I did what I had to do. Nothing more, nothing less. It was my decision to let my sheep loose on those buckets, not..."

David then rushed over towards Aayla who was confused by what he was doing. Suddenly pushing her away to the side the sound of two rounds being fired echo'd around the farm. Aayla watched in horror as witnessed David being shot in his stomach by the downed Commander Droid.

He had seen the Droid aiming his weapon at Aayla's blindside and took the blaster bolt meant for her. Having pushed her out of the line of fire David managed to fire a slug at the Commander Droid's head killing it hopefully for good.

as David was falling back Aayla managed to catch him before he hit the ground. "David are you alright? Say something." Aayla frantically asked as she held onto David.

"Fuck this hurts more than it did the last time..." David coughed out.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Well... You are a General. You're more important." David tried to chuckle but groaned after in pain.

"You need to rest, hopefully Anakin will be here soon."

"Okay... I'm gonna rest now... For a... Moment." David's eyes slowly started to close.

"No don't close your eyes. Stay with me!"

"I'll... Be... Fine..." David softly smiled as his eyes closed shut.

"David!.. DAVID!"

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes David could see that he was in some sort of tube filled with water. He could barely make out what was in front of him but he guessed he could see Aayla as he seen a figure with light blue skin. Another two figures joined the light blue skinned one before David closed his eyes once more.

{Flashback/Dream}

 _October 16th 2015_

 _"Sir, We're all clear on the left side." David shouted out to his Captain._

 _"We're clear on the right as well." Another voice shouted back out._

 _"Alright Sergeant move us out. Eyes open lads. We still have a job to do." The Captain ordered as a group of ten moved out from their hotel towards several armored vehicles._

 _David lead from the front watching both of his flanks quickly as he moved forward. He opened the armored car's door and motioned for their VIP to enter the vehicle._

 _Once the VIP entered he moved four more of his troops into the same vehicle. Before closing the door he turned to his VIP. "We're gonna take the lead car. Corporal Donaghey, Privates Donnell, McGrath, Dunn. Keep your eyes peeled at all times. Remember we're not finished until we're home boys."_

 _"Yes sir!" the four troops shouted back at David closed the Vehicle's door._

 _Walking over to the lead vehicle David stood beside his Captain. "Everything okay Sergeant?"_

 _"Yes sir... I just have a bad feeling over this whole thing. The sooner it's over the better." David stated back to his officer._

 _"I agree but we'll both need to get rid of these thoughts. Simmons take mount that gun. Let's roll out." The remaining troops then entered the lead vehicle and quickly drove off._

 _The streets of_ _Beirut, Lebanon were quiet as they moved through them but when another car pulled out in front of the lead vehicle Corporal Simmons then shouted out. "CONTACT!"_

Waking up from his nightmare David was now able to see more clearly and could tell he was no longer in that tube he was in before. This time he was lying down on a soft bed but he didn't recognize where he was. Pulling himself up to sit up on the bed he groaned as the area on his stomach where he was shot began to cramp on him. "Fuck that hurts like a bitch."

Slowly he pulled through the pain as he sat up. Pulling the covers off the bed he noticed something on his right leg where his stump should have been. It was a robotic leg. Moving his hand down he touched it and it was extremely cold but his leg couldn't feel the metal's coldness. "This is weird." David softly spoke to himself.

"Try moving your toes." A voice David recognized spoke out to him. He looked up to find Aayla smiling at him.

"Move my toes?" David asked confused as to what she meant.

"Try it." Looking at his new right foot David was stunned when he wiggled it's big toe.

"I wonder if that'll also..." David softly spoke to himself and he stood up and stomped his left foot on his robotic right root. "FUCK THAT HURT!" David shouted out as he grabbed a hold of his right foot.

Aayla closed her eyes as she laughed but she soon felt warmth over her body. Opening here eyes she seen David was hugging her tightly.

"Thank you... Thank you so much." David sobbed as he tightened his hug on Aayla.

"My pleasure. But I have something else I'd like to show you. Follow me." Aayla then grabbed a hold on David hand and lead him out of the room.

Walking through some corridors They arrived at their destination. David eye's became wide with amazement as he could see Earth outside of a window.

"It appears out guest is fully healed." A new voice spoke out to him. He looked around to find a dark blonde haired man along with a younger dark orange skin girl walk towards them. "It's nice to meet you I'm Anakin Skywalker." The now named Anakin held his hand out to David who accepted his offer.

"It's nice to finally put a name to the face." David smiled as he shook Anakin's hand. David's attention then went to the Young alien beside Anakin as he offer her his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Likewise. Master Secura was telling us about you while you were recovering. I'm Ahsoka Tano. I'm a Togrutan." Ahsoka smiled as she then shock David's hand.

"So... I hope you don't mind telling me what happened after I blacked out?" David chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... it's a long story." Anakin groaned as Ahsoka raised her eyebrow.

"Not long after you passed out Anakin arrived and brought you to his flag ship. Taking his ship back to Earth we managed to liberate it from the Separatist control." Aayla informed David before continuing.

"Yeah but our job was mostly done when ever we got back. I don't think the Separatist expected such a large amount of resistance from your planet's military. But your home world now knows of the ongoing war."

David seemed a bit disturbed by what he was told before he asked. "Did you decide to join?"

"We don't know yet. With all the different world leaders they haven't voted yet on what they should do. We've been tasked to wait until they respond." Anakin answered.

"But I'd like to ask you to join us personally." Aayla suddenly asked David causing the three of them to look at the Jedi Master.

David seemed lost for words as he closed his eyes in thought. Aayla looked a bit worried as David thought about how he could answer her question.

"Would it be possible to get transport down to my home?" David asked Anakin.

"I understand... I'll get something organized for you." Aayla spoke with a saddened tone as she turned to walk away but David spoke out to her.

"I'd like for you to come with me Aayla if that would be okay. There is something I have to do back home. And I would like for you to be with me when I do it."

Aayla seemed stunned but she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

After being let back onto the Earth's surface outside of David's farm Anakin told them they would arrive back in a few hours for Aayla before leaving. Once they were gone David walked over to his Barn and came back out with several large blue canisters.

Aayla was confused as to what he was doing as David put the canisters into his car. "You coming?" David asked as he opened the passenger side of the car.

"Sure." Aayla stated as she got into the Car.

Once they begun driving Aayla was lost in her thought not knowing where they were going and what they were doing as she tried to keep her thoughts in order.

Her mind returned once David arrived back at his home. She couldn't remember what they had done or where they had been but she could see a concerned look on David's face. "Are you alright Aayla? You seem a bit depressed. Was it the looks you got when we passed through the town?"

"No, no it's not that it's something else." Aayla assured David as she looked at the Farm's house.

"Okay then. We better get started then."

"Get started with with what?" Aayla asked as they both exited the car.

"I need you to take two of these containers a dump whatever is in them all over the inside of the Barn over there for me. If that's okay?" David asked Aayla who didn't seem to understand why David would be doing this but she nodded agreeing to do so.

After finishing what David had asked for it was now night time and Aayla could clearly see the stars above in the clear night sky above.

She could see David smoking a cigarette as he stood outside the front of his house with the remaining canisters outside in a pile thrown away to the side.

"You ready?" David asked Aayla as she stood beside him.

"Ready for what?" Aayla asked.

"Could I borrow you lightsaber for a moment?" David asked.

"Sure." Aayla reluctantly agree as she handed David over one of her lightsabers. Activating it David walked over to the Barn and slashed at an area when Aayla had dumped what was in the canisters near the Barn's door.

Suddenly the whole Barn was in flames and David walked back to the front of his house. Aayla was stunned by what David was doing. "What are you doing? This is your home!"

"I'm going with you..." David answered back to Aayla who didn't expect this response from David who tapped the ground in front of him with the lightsaber causing a chain reaction. Soon the house was all up in flames along with the Barn.

"You re right about this being my home so if I do this... It means there is no turning back as i'll have no home to return to." David softly stated as he deactivated the lightsaber and watched the flames consumed his family's home.

Overwhelmed with joy Aayla jumped up to hug David as passionately kissed him. Taken back by Aayla's sudden kiss at first David soon wrapped his arm's around her waist as the blaze that burnt his home continued to burn.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **well that this one shot finished with an uploaded. Honestly this is possibly the longest I've ever written for a single chapter lol. But I do hope that you've all enjoyed it and hopefully I can continue with this story at a later date. PEACE!**


End file.
